


All Alone

by avintagekiss24



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You're home alone... or so you thought.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 207





	All Alone

You hum along with the radio as you dry the plate in your hand. You pull open the cupboard door and have to push up onto your tiptoes to sit the plate on top of the stack. You plop back down on your heels and move on to the next dirty dish as your mind begins to wander aimlessly. 

The digital clock flips to 9:22pm just as you dunk the last glass cup into the warm water. You wash it gently between your hands, dunking it again to rid it of the soap suds. You lift it to your eye line, squinting slightly as you inspect it. His standards are impossibly high, but you’ve always been up to meet his challenge. Every plate, every utensil, every cup will be museum ready, just how he likes it.

You pick at the edge of the cup with your fingernail, not even noticing the shift in the house. The sliding glass doors in the living room push along the track as you dunk the glass again, giving it another once over. The radio and your humming drown out the sound of soft footsteps against the carpet and then the hardwood floor.

A masked man stands behind you, watching you silently as you stand at the sink, dressed in nothing but one of your husband’s dressy, button down shirts. He flexes his fingers as you lift the glass up to inspect it again, his eyes scanning down your bare legs. 

You gasp suddenly when two arms wrap around you suddenly, squeezing you tight. A leather gloved hand covers your mouth, stifling your scream as you drop the cup to the floor, the sound of it shattering into pieces filling your ears. 

His free hand wrangles both of yours and yanks them behind your back, holding your wrists tightly. Your eyes are wide, darting around the kitchen as you struggle against the much taller man behind you. You continue to scream into the palm of his hand as he starts to drag you through the kitchen. You kick your feet against the hardwood floor as you try but fail to push away from him. 

You manage to pull one of your hands free and reach for one of the chairs at the kitchen table, pulling it with you as you’re pulled towards the stairs. The sound of the legs of the chair scuffing against the floor adds to your dampened screams before it crashes to the floor with a loud thud. 

He gets you to the stairs and wraps his arm around your waist to lift you effortlessly from your feet. He turns and starts backing his way up the staircase as you kick and fight wildly against him. You shake your head back and forth, shifting the hand that covers your mouth slightly. You bite down onto his fingers as soon as you get the chance, drawing a loud, gruff scream from him. 

The bite makes him loosen his grip around you just enough for you to slip out from his grasp. You turn quickly and push him back into the wall with a thud before taking off up the stairs. His fingers grasp at you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back into him. He lifts you again but you elbow him into the stomach, dropping him immediately. 

He falls against the wall, pulling you down with him. You scratch and claw at the steps, grasping onto one to pull yourself up. You scramble over top of him, feeling his hands reaching and grasping for you as you try to get away. Your legs slip through his grasp as you stumble up the wooden stairs.

You reach the top step and are about to sprint toward your bedroom when your ankle is grabbed, tripping you and sending you crashing to the ground. He pulls you down the stairs to him, your back and butt thumping against them. 

He presses his fingers into your flesh roughly, pulling your body into his once more he stands. You feel his hot, heavy breath against your cheek as he presses his face into the side of yours, “You’re gonna pay for that, bitch.”

He moves quickly, pulling you up the stairs and through the hallway. He pushes you violently through the slightly open bedroom door and you fall through it, stumbling and falling again to the floor. He slams the door behind him as you scramble to your feet and turn to face him. Your breath is heavy and fast, your lungs burning. Your body shakes with fear and adrenaline as tears slip down your cheeks.

The masked man stares back at you from a few feet away, his head cocked to the side, his eyes menacing and sharp. His fists are balled at his sides as he blinks slowly, just daring you to make a move. 

Your chin quivers as you start to whimper. You blink furiously as your eyes cloud over with tears, “Please,” you whisper, your voice shaky. 

His lips quirk in a soft smile. 

He lunges at you, his agility taking you by surprise. You don’t even have enough time to react before he’s got you in his grasp again. You scream as you slap your hands against his chest and arms, pushing and fighting against him with all the strength you have. 

He struggles with you for only a moment before he pushes you back onto the mattress and climbs on top of you. He grabs your face in his hand, squeezing your cheeks to pucker your lips as he straddles you. You continue to slap at his face and chest, but it doesn’t faze him in the slightest. He just smiles down at you as you struggle underneath him. 

He leans down and smacks his lips to yours, quick and loud, before pulling away. He slaps you across the face before grabbing your cheeks with his large hand again, “Let’s have some fun, hmm?”

He reaches over you, his heavy body pushing into yours as he pulls open the drawer to the nightstand and rummages around until he pulls out a silk tie. He pulls you up and yanks your arms behind your back before tying your wrists together tightly. He pushes you back down before grabbing another tie to bound your ankles. 

You squirm underneath him, digging your feet into the sheets as you try and buck your hips to get him off of you. You scream as loud as you can, your voice starting to strain and tighten the longer you go. It doesn’t even bother him. There isn’t a neighbor for miles, your house shrouded by mature trees. You’re all alone. He knows it, and you know it. 

He rips open the expensive button down shirt that covers your torso, sending buttons flying to the mattress and floor. You sob as he grabs your naked breasts in his hands, fondling them boorishly - pushing them together before squeezing your flesh harshly. He pinches one of your thick nipples until you’re squealing from pain. He slaps each of your breasts, sending more sharp pains through you as you wail. 

He moves up your body and sits up on his knees as he starts unzipping his pants. He pulls himself free and lets his dick fall onto your face. He grabs a handful of your hair and pulls  _ hard _ , craning your head slightly to push your chin toward the ceiling. 

“You bite me, and you’ll regret every moment afterwards, you hear me?” your lips shiver as you stare up at him, “Do you hear me?” He repeats louder and more forceful when you don’t answer. 

“Yes.” You push out quickly.

“Yes what?”

You take a quick breath, “Yes sir.” You whisper. 

Without warning, his dick is stuffed into your mouth. You moan and grunt as he fills you, almost choking as you try to breath through the intrusion. You go limp, completely giving in to him as fear courses through your veins. You slam your eyes closed as tears continue to leak from your eyes, making your mascara run down your face. 

He moans loudly as you wrap your lips around him. He pushes his hips back and forth, fucking your mouth roughly as he grows hard and stiff. You gag as the tip of his dick tickles the back of your throat, but he doesn’t relent; in fact, it makes him fuck your face  _ harder _ . 

He keeps a tight grip on your hair, pulling harder and harder as the minutes pass, your scalp prickling with pain. The sweet tinge of his spunk stains your mouth and throat as quick, warm spurts leak from him slip. You gag again and feel him shiver - he’s loving this. He slaps you across your face again and a muffled cry pushes from your chest. 

You feel him shudder again, feel his hips falter as he slows down, “Fuck baby,” He groans as he pulls out of your mouth, resting his wet, slippery cock on your face again, “That pretty little mouth almost made me cum.”

He grabs your face again, shaking it lightly back and forth as he smiles down at you, “You’re a mess, look at you.” He mocks, tracing his finger down your tear and mascara stained face before he smears his fingers over your wet, sloppy mouth, “That’s a good girl.  _ Real  _ good girl.”

He rolls off of you and rummages through the nightstand again. He moves to the end of the mattress and grabs your ankle to pull you towards him. He shoves his thumb into your mouth and pries it open before stuffing it with a sock.

You continue to scream and cry, squirming all the while as he flips you over onto your stomach and props you up on your hands and knees. You feel his hot breath on your naked cunt seconds later. His tongue darts out and slips through your folds as you jump from the unexpected sensation.

You lunge forward as he inserts his fingers, curling his fingers to scratch at your g-spot. You hear him moan as he slips his other hand along your clit and through your folds as his other fingers start to push in and out of your heat. He rubs your flesh, kneading your clit and pulling at your folds as he pounds his fingers into your pussy. 

You let your head fall to the mattress as a dull ache begins to build in the pit of your stomach. Your cunt begins the throb as he strokes your spot, igniting a fire within you. You sob openly as your body starts to defy your mind - reacting to him, wetting for him,  _ aching  _ for a release. 

You quiver around him, your wet muscles tightening against his digits, making him chuckle again. 

“Dirty little slut.” He mumbles through a smile, “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you, whore?” 

He withdraws from you, only to replace his fingers seconds later with his cock. You lunge forward again, gritting your teeth as your body stretches to accommodate him. His thrusts are hard and unforgiving as he grips your hips in his hands. His nails scratch against your skin as he pushes into you, pulling your hips back to meet his. 

You grunt sharply when his palm slams against your ass, the sound of the slap bouncing off of the walls around you. You slam your eyes shut and bury your face into the sheets as you sob into the mattress. 

He slaps your ass again before squeezing your flesh in his hands, spreading your cheeks apart to watch himself push in and out of your sex. He pulls out of you and pushes his cock between your cheeks slowly, teasing your tight hole with his tip. He slips out from between your ass and returns to your cunt, pushing his cock through your folds and along your slit until he pushes at your opening again. 

“You like that, baby?” He grunts as he slams back into you, hearing you grunt with pain. He skips his fingers along your stomach and up to your breasts, gripping and squeezing them again with his long fingers. He pinches your nipple roughly again, drawing another squeal from you, “You don’t learn so well, do you whore?”

“Yes,” You squelch through the sock in your mouth. You nod furiously to not anger him further, “I like it.”

“Goddamn right you do.”

You start to lunge forward again, each thrust pushing you up the bed as he fucks you with long, hard strokes. He spreads your ass apart and circles your hole with his greedy fingers, before pushing his thumb into you. You squeak from the sudden intrusion, and start to pull on the restraint around your wrists.

Your arms are shaky and sore from being bound so tightly behind you as they bounce against the small of your back with each of his thrusts. He slaps your ass again and the sting radiates through your body as your flesh starts to warm with pain. Your head pounds, both from crying and the force he used when pulling your hair. You could puke from the adrenaline and fear, but you’re growing  _ close _ .

Your pussy tightens as a shudder rumbles through you. He starts to rub your clit again as he fucks you, his right thumb pushing ever so lightly in and out of your asshole all the while. Your head starts to whirl, fogging over with lust and pain and terror as you feel his dick in your guts. 

You shiver and let out the smallest moan as your heart leaps into your throat. Quick flashes of your orgasm start ringing through you as he hits your spot over and over again and the fullness of your cunt and ass starts to consume you. Your back caves and your breasts and sensitive nipples rub along the soft sheets beneath you, adding yet another layer of arousal to your impending release. 

He grunts deeply from behind you as he feels your body starting to close around him, “Shit, baby,” he slurs, completely intoxicated with your hot, wet cunt, “I feel you shaking, baby. Don’t fight it. Just come all over this cock like the good little whore you are.”

You let out another shaky moan as the waves of your orgasm start to crash against you. You tense as your body gives in to it natural impulses and releases instinctively. You start moaning impulsively -quiet at first but growing into loud, long, stifled groans as you cum. Your toes curl and you ball your hands, digging your nails into your palms as your orgasm infects every inch of your body and mind. 

You feel him fall against you, resting his weight against your ass as his own moans start to mingle with yours. Hot ribbons of his spunk spew from him - spurt after spurt, filling your cunt before slipping out and down your folds. He slams into you, making sure you take every inch of him as he forces his hips against yours. 

You breathe hard as it all comes to an end. You keep your eyes closed as you let out shaky hums with each breath. He pulls out of you unceremoniously and slaps your behind one last time as he moves around behind you.

You jump when you feel his fingers skip along your spine. He grabs your hair again and yanks your head back, causing you to grunt in pain, “Look at me.”

You shake your head as the tears start to flow again.

“Look at me.” He says again, that low, menacing tone piercing you right to your heart. 

“Please,” you beg, “Just go. Please, I won’t… I won’t tell anyone. Please.” You struggle to get the words out as sobs have wracked your body again and you try not to choke on the cotton in your mouth.

He grabs your chin and forces your head to the left. You feel his breath on your face, “Look. At. Me.”

You whimper as you slowly open your eyes to reveal his clean shaven face. You gasp lightly as your eyes wander his boyish, handsome face. His hair is messy, his lips pressed in a hard line as he eyes you. He’s taunting you, wanting you to know every detail of his face - just daring you to say one word about tonight.

“You be a good girl and don’t move until I’m gone, understand?”

You nod, “Yes Sir.”

He kisses your lips again with a smack, “Good girl.”

Without another word, he’s gone. The door clicks shut behind him, his heavy footsteps down the hallway and stairs grow distant until you can’t hear him anymore. You’re a good girl, so you don’t move - just like he said. You sniffle as you rub your fingers with your right hand. 

You focus on your breathing as the clock in your bedroom clicks softly. Your eyes are puffy and sting with pain. Your cunt is sloppy and sore as his cum slides down the backside of your thigh. Your mind races as shock starts to set in, not allowing you to feel the aches and throbs.

You hear footsteps again, this time fast and hurried. The air shifts in the room as the door opens and within seconds you feel soft hands slip up your spine. 

“You okay, babe?” He asks as he pulls at the tie around your wrists. 

You nod and sniffle again as he rubs your hands and wrists once they are untied, calming your skin. He removes the tie around your ankles before he pulls you into his lap. He pulls the sock from your mouth and tosses it to the floor before he cups your face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing your cheeks softly as his now soft blue eyes search yours, “Answer me.”

“I’m okay,” you answer quickly and softly as you nuzzle into his chest.

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Ransom, it was perfect. You were perfect.”

He smiles at you, “You’re such a good girl. You know that? You’re daddy’s best girl.”

You turn in his lap and throw your legs around his waist as you hug him, “I love you.” You whisper in his ear.

“I love you too baby girl.”

His hands are warm and gentle as he rubs slow circles into your back, “You owe me a new shirt, girl.”

You laugh gently as you rest your head against his chest, “Then you owe me a new set of glassware. You made me drop one.”

He places a kiss on your forehead, “Deal. Ready for your bath?”

You don’t have the energy to speak. You just nod and he lifts you in his arms to carry you into the bathroom. You’re going to be bruised to all hell tomorrow, your muscles and limbs stiff as a board, but all of the undivided attention you're going to receive from Ransom is totally worth it. 

It’s one of the reasons you love date night.


End file.
